Saint Seiya: Saga de Luna
by Otanimanga
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que tras la muerte de Hades todo se había acabado? ¿Quién dijo que Hades no poseía descendencia? Luna estará dispuesta a darlo todo para revivir a su padre, incluso su propia vida y enfrentarse los dioses que haga falta.
1. Prólogo

**Saint Seiya: Saga de Luna.**

_Prólogo:_

Se despierta una flor.

Se abren los ojos de la joven, su mirada es fija.

Su cuerpo se levanta, se incorpora hacia la flor.

La flor la observa, es bella, sin embargo no puede evitar sentir miedo.

La joven observa la flor también, es bonita, pero le parece tan frágil...

Una ráfaga cruel atiza a las dos, los pétalos de la flor se balancean, el pelo de la joven también...sin embargo, la flor pierde sus pétalos.

La joven la sigue mirando, pero ahora sus ojos cálidos se han tornado fríos y su pelo oscuro. Su mirada es feroz, despiadada, llena de desprecio...pero increíblemente bonita.

La flor siente miedo, ella, siendo tan frágil teme por su vida ante esa joven, sin embargo al mirarla esta tranquila.

La joven mira hacia el cielo y una luz misteriosa la envuelve, en medio de la oscuridad raramente vista en estas tierras ella brilla.

La flor sigue tranquila, pero asustada, es algo paradójico.

La joven la vuelve a mirar, emana una fuerza muy poderosa, demasiada para la flor que ya se ha rendido...

Un suspiro basta para acabar con una vida tan frágil.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capitulo 1: -Bampá, ti eínai anthró̱pino ...?_

_-Tha eínai éf̱thraf̱sta ónta ... ... san éna louloúdi _

_(-Papá, ¿qué es un humano...? _

_-Son seres...frágiles... como una flor)_

**-Bampá...Bampá?...Bampá! ¿Dónde estás...?**

Entre las flores una niña buscaba a su padre, se siente perdida en ese mundo y le necesita. Sin embargo él está ocupado en otros asuntos, la niña, a la temprana edad de 3 años, no entiende por qué su padre, a quien tanto quiere, no la hace caso y por qué, de la misma manera, le deben cuidar dos dioses gemelos.

**-¿A quién llamas pequeña?**- preguntó uno de ellos.

-**...**-por un momento no hubo respuesta de la niña, simplemente se echó hacia atrás, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía al hermano detrás-** ¡ah!...yo...estaba buscando a papá...**

**-Tu padre está muy ocupado.**- respondió el dios del sueño.

**-Déjala Hypnos, esta niña no entiende lo que es estar ocupado, es una egoísta que...**- pero cerró la boca al ver la mirada de su hermano.

**-No le digas eso a la señorita...**- y seguidamente se inclinó hacia la niña hasta ver su cara. Se fijó en su cara, la verdad era que la niña era clavada a su padre...menos en carácter, eso lo había sacado de su madre, aunque, cuando se enfadaba...entonces si que era clavada a su padre- **verás...que tu padre este ocupado no significa que pase de ti...**

-**...**- la niña no hablaba, sólo se limitaba a escuchar a aquellos dos dioses que siempre la cuidaban.

**-Al menos habla un poco, ¿te has quedado muda?**- replicó de nuevo el dios de la muerte.

**-Thanatos...no seas así**.- volvió a regañar su hermano.

-**Soy como quiera**- y seguidamente agarró del brazo a la niña- **a ver como te lo explico, que Hypnos no hace sino hablar leeeeeeento y me pone de los nervios, mira...tu padre es el señor del inframundo, el rey ¿comprendes? Y un rey tiene muchas responsabilidades ¿no?**- esperó respuesta de la niña.

-**...sí...**

**-Pues ya está, tu padre es un rey, los reyes tienen responsabilidades, por tanto, tu padre tiene trabajo**.- concluyó y soltó suavemente a la niña.

-**Vaya Thanatos, lo has explicado bien, un poco violento pero bien...**- y cambió el tono- **no vuelvas a hablarle así, es una NIÑA te lo recuerdo**.

**-Es la futura princesa del inframundo, debe aprender.**

**-Pero al señor no le gustaría que le hablases así...**

**-Vale, no lo volveré a hacer, pesado.**

De repente una sombra apareció y se fue acercando cada vez más, ambos dioses se arrodillaron y en la cara indiferente de la niña se dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

**-Más te vale no volver a hacer eso Thanatos...**- dijo la sombra- **sino me enfadaré.**

**-Bampá!**- la sombra se hizo nítida y apareció un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules claros vestido con una armadura y portador de una espada. La niña se lanzó a los brazos del hombre.- **Bampá! Te he echado mucho de menos, ¿dónde estabas?.**

**-Trabajando, kóri̱ **(hija).- dijo dejando a la pequeña en el suelo.- **estoy cansado...**

**-El trabajo de un rey es duro ¿verdad, verdad? Thanatos e Hypnos me lo han explicado, y me han dicho que por eso no pasas tiempo conmigo, pero papá, tu me quieres ¿a que sí? ¿A que te gustaría estar conmigo antes que trabajar?.**..-sin dar tiempo a responder la pequeña siguió- **Pero papá, tú eres muy responsable y por eso trabajas mucho, mucho, mucho ¿verdad?...¡que papi más responsable y bueno que tengo!**- hizo una pausa- **jo, papá...¡di algo!.**

**-Si es que no me dejas hija...claro que mi trabajo es duro y claro que te quiero**- acarició la cabeza a la niña- **pero ahora estoy cansado...me voy a dormir.**

**-¡Vale! ¿Mañana jugarás conmigo?**

**-No creo que pueda...dile a Thanatos o a Hypnos que jueguen contigo kóri...**

**-¡Pero es que hacen trampa!**

**-¿Hacen trampa?**

**-¡Sí! Hypnos siempre me duerme y me termino echando una siesta y Thanatos siempre me pilla...**

**-Oye, lo de Hypnos vale...pero hija, que te pille...**

**-Me pilla cuando Hypnos me duerme...¡y pierdo!**

**-Ah bueno.**

**-Castígales, bampá, ¡castígales!**

**-Hoy no me apetece...**

**-Jo.**

**-Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.- desapareció, no sin antes besar la cabeza de la niña.**

**-Áv̱rio o bampá!** (¡Hasta mañana papá!)

**-Y yo no hago trampa, sólo aprovecho el momento. La última vez perdiste...¿quieres la revancha?**

**-Thana-kun si hace trampa...y si que quiero la revancha ¡os pienso ganar a los dos, ja!**

~~~~Continuará~~~~

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llego con el primer capítulo. Gracias por leer~

Desde siempre he amado la mitología griega 3 Así que en este fic la iré contando de una forma...especial.

Por cierto, he intentado adaptar bien las personalidades de los dioses y como creo que son, así que...¡no me mateis si algo esta mal! Lo siento mucho si hay algo mal...

Hasta el próximo capítulo~


	3. Capítulo 2

_Capitulo 2: Athi̱ná apago̱géa? Thánatos Ýpnos kai den gno̱rízoun akóma! (¿Athena secuestradora? ¡Hypnos y Thanatos ni se enteran!)_

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el silencio. Oyó el silencio. Lo sintió.

Tuvo miedo, se levantó y fue a donde solía estar el dios de la muerte que ayer noche había jugado con ella pero no le encontró.

**-Mente-chan...**

**-¿Sí? Dígame señorita**- la ninfa sonrió y le acarició el pelo- **¿necesita algo?**

**-Pues...no encuentro a Thanatos...**

**-Ah sí, se me olvido decírselo señorita...Thanatos-sama ha salido.**

**-¿Cuándo volverá?**- preguntó la niña ya más animada.

**-No lo sé, creo que antes de su hora de comer señorita.**

**-Vale, gracias.**- la niña sonrió y se marchó dirección a el lugar predilecto de Hypnos- **Me pregunto...si Hypnos también habrá salido...si es así...¡tendré los Campos Elíseos para mi sola! Podré hacer lo que quiera, je, je, je.**

Cuando la niña llegó no encontró tampoco al otro dios, preguntó a una ninfa y esta le dijo lo mismo que la anterior, que había salido.

La niña se marchó y se preguntó si su padre estaba. ¡Si estaba podrían jugar juntos en paz y tranquilidad! Sin embargo cuando llegó no había nadie.

**-No hay nadie hoy...bueno, tengo los campos para mi sola.**

Pero su alegría se desvaneció cuando después de estar un buen rato jugando y correteando sola se vio perdida y aburrida.

**-Ahora no se donde estoy...y encima me aburro, esto esta demasiado silencioso.**- la niña continuó dando vueltas hasta que sus frágiles piernas no dieron para más- **estoy cansada...me voy a acostar un rato...**

Se acostó en el florido suelo, sin querer, una flor se le metió en el ojo.

**-¡Ay!**- la niña contempló la flor, era una margarita bastante bonita.

En ese instante recordó que, un año antes, su padre le había hablado de unos seres desconocidos y lejanos. Estos seres al morir iban al inframundo, el reino de los muertos sobre el que gobernaba su padre, y no podían entrar bajo ningún concepto a los Campos Elíseos, salvo que un dios se lo permitiese, le diese su sangre divina o fuesen tan puros que no hubieran cometido ni un solo pecado.

Cuando la niña le preguntó a su padre que como eran los humanos, él le dijo: _"Los humanos son seres débiles, que se dejan llevar por los sentimientos." _A lo que la niña dijo: "_¿Cuánto de débiles son?"; "Luna, ¿ves las flores? Así son los humanos...débiles como ellas..."; "Pero las rosas tienen espinas"; "Siempre se pueden cortar las espinas, incluso cuando tengan veneno, siempre habrá antídotos. Pero, para nosotros, los dioses, ese veneno es como darle matarratas a un elefante...esas espinas son como un mosquito..."_

Recordando esto la niña no se dio cuenta de una presencia a su lado, una chica estaba arrodillada a su lado. Poseía un vestido largo y blanco, el pelo violeta y era bastante guapa.

**-Hola pequeña Luna**- la chica le sonrió.

**-...Ge...geia... sas...**(Ho...hola...)- respondió.

**-Vaya, que avanzada, sabes hablar griego perfectamente, veo que tu padre te enseña bien ¿eh? Y con sólo tres años...**- volvió a sonreír.

**-Naí...**(Sí...)

**-Soy Athena, diosa de la sabiduría, encantada. Te ví cuando eras sólo un bebé, has crecido mucho.**

**-...**

**-Eres algo tímida ¿no?, perdona si te agobio.**

**-No...no importa...**

**-¿Estás aquí sola?**

**-N-naí...**(S-sí...)

**-¿Qué tal si te vienes conmigo?**

**-...¿eh...?...**

**-Se que estás bien aquí, pero...¿quieres ver el mundo en el que viven los humanos? Apuesto a que tienes curiosidad ¿verdad?**

La niña se lo pensó, siempre, siempre había tenido curiosidad...¡era su oportunidad!

**-¿Me llevarías de verdad?**

**-Claro.**

**-¡Vale! Pero.. tengo sueño...**

**-No importa-** y cogió en brazos a la pequeña- **yo te llevo en mis brazos, duerme tranquila**- sonrió.

**-Buenas...noches...zzz...-** la niña terminó por dormirse completamente.

Athena la contempló y se preguntó como una niña como ella podía ser la hija del rey del inframundo...una niña tan pura...

La diosa sentía la respiración de la niña, era tranquila, dulce pero triste. ¿Por qué aquella niña estaba triste...?

_Tengo que darme prisa antes de que vuelvan Thanatos, Hypnos y Hades. No puedo quedarme aquí quieta._ pensó.

La diosa comenzó a correr hacia la salida con cierto sigilo para que las ninfas no se alertasen, sin embargo, no lo consiguió.

**-¿Uh? ¿La diosa Athena? ¿Qué hace aquí?**- preguntó una de ellas.

_Piensa algo..._

**-¿Por qué lleva a la pequeña señorita Luna?**- insistió la ninfa.

_No tengo más remedio que mentirle_

**-Es que me la voy a llevar a que...vea el Olimpo y a los demás dioses, para que les conozca un poco, ya que sólo la hemos visto cuando era un bebé.**

**-Ah bueno, siendo así...**-la ninfa hizo una reverencia- **siento haber dudado señora Athena. Es que como usted no se lleva bien con el señor Hades...**

**-No te preocupes, lo entiendo**- la diosa sonrió y siguió su camino, pero esta vez más rápido, tal vez porque se empezó a poner nerviosa.

Por fin, después de mucho correr llegó a la salida, ya estaba en el muro de los lamentos, ahora sólo le quedaba atravesar los aposentos de hades, las prisiones y llegar a la puerta principal del inframundo.

No sería muy difícil, ya que si algún espectro la veía siempre podía engañarle. Era una diosa muy astuta, sin embargo, no era aconsejable meterse en una pelea con ninguno de los espectros.

Llegó a los aposentos de Hades, y decidió que, con todo el camino que le quedaba lo mejor era descansar y ahorrar fuerzas aunque no debía quedarse mucho rato ahí.

De repente oyó un ruido, unas pisadas de alguien que entraba.

¿Sería Hades? No, eso era imposible, Hades ahora estaba "discutiendo" seguramente en el Olimpo con su hermano Zeus.

¿Podría ser Thanatos o Hypnos? Tampoco era posible, ambos habían ido con Hades... por si las moscas.

De todas maneras las pisadas le parecieron muy delicadas como para ser de un hombre.

Tal vez era Pandora, esa mujer solía estar siempre en el inframundo ya sea vigilándolo o "cuidando" de Hades, era su más fiel sirvienta. Aun así Pandora no tenía nada que hacer contra ella a pesar de su lanza, ya que Pandora no era exactamente una diosa.

Pero la mujer que apareció no era Pandora.

La mujer que apareció tenía el pelo violeta claro recogido en una coleta muy larga.

Esa mujer iba vestida con un vestido oscuro y largo, muy elegante, con muchas joyas. Nada comparado al vestido de Pandora.

Aquella mujer...no podía ser ella, pero todo apuntaba a que sí lo era.

La diosa se escondió detrás del trono de Hades, era grande y agachada ni se la veía. Se fijó en los ojos de la mujer, unos ojos cálidos y bellos de un color azul bastante pintados con sombra roja oscura.

La mujer suspiró y miró a los lados.

**-Vaya, yo que iba a dar una sorpresa viniendo cuando no me tocaba venir...**-habló para sí misma- **y me veo...¡que no hay nadie! Que decepción. Ni siquiera esta Pandora, aunque...la verdad, me alegro, no soporto a esa mujer**.- de repente la mujer se asustó- **¡un momento! ¿y mi niña? ¿no la habrán...dejado sola en los Campos Elíseos...? ¡pero en que piensan! ¡dejarla sola!- **ahora su cara se tornaba indignada, pero pronto se calmó- **y ahora hablo sola...a donde he ido a parar...en fin, voy a ver como esta Luna, hace mucho que no la veo**.- y comenzó a caminar hacia los campos, pero de repente se paró.

_Como no me vaya de aquí me va a ver... se ha parado justo en frente...pero no he hecho ningún ruido...es imposible que se haya percatado de que estoy aquí..._

**-Siento un cosmos, una presencia...**

_Imposible...no puede ser el mío, lo he camuflado_ La diosa de la sabiduría empezó a inquietarse.

-**Un cosmos familiar...pero...¿de quién?...**-se calló un momento y cerró los ojos- **¿Hades? No, parecido...**- de repente abrió rápidamente los ojos- **¡Luna! Es su cosmos...pequeña niña juguetona, ¿estás escondida aquí?**-sonrió maternalmente y miró hacia los lados.

_¡Es verdad!...se me olvidó esconder el cosmos de Luna y sólo escondí el mío, tengo que intentar irme._

Pero ya era muy tarde, ya la había descubierto.

**-Pues no, no era Luna que estaba jugando. Era una diosa llamada Athena que no se que hace con Luna en brazos dormida y detrás de el trono de Hades. ¿Qué haces con mi hija, Athena?**

**-Perséfone...**

**-No me gusta luchar contra nadie, y sabes que no tengo nada contra ti, por ello no quiero hacerte ningún daño además de que no tengo motivos, pero...si no sueltas a MI hija, me veré obligada a acusarte de secuestro y no dudaré en comunicárselo a Hades...a menos que, claro, me des una buena razón para llevártela sin haberme consultado.**

**-Solamente quiero sacarla de este mundo, sabes tan bien como yo que este no es el mejor lugar para que ella viva y aprenda...**

**-Lo sé, pero en el Olimpo nadie la quiere cuidar y mi madre, como bien sabrás, no acepta a Luna...por lo que yo tampoco podría cuidarla...este ambiente no es adecuado a ella, pero...a ella le gusta..**-su tono de voz se lleno de amargura y dolor.

**-Por eso voy a llevarla al mundo de los humanos.**

**-¿¡El mundo de los humanos! Pero...pero allí...allí ella estará perdida...no tendrá a nadie...además...los humanos...ella no sabe como son...y algunos son malvados...a saber que la harán...de ninguna manera. ¡De ninguna manera te dejaré que lleves a mi hija allí!**- se zafó de su precioso vestido y debajo apareció una armadura azul.

**-Perséfone, por favor cálmate. No estará sola...les diré a mis caballeros que...**

**-¿A tus caballeros? Pero si están moribundos después de la batalla contra Poseidón...**-interrumpió, ya más calmada.

**-Lo sé, pero se están recuperando muy rápido...podrán cuidarla muy bien. Además, piénsalo...si crece entre humanos, jamás sabrá quien es ni que es una diosa.**

**-Piensas borrarle los recuerdos e implantarle otros ¿no?**

**-Sí, pero no le implantaré excesivos recuerdos...sólo le pondré como recuerdo que sus padres murieron y que ella no se acuerda de nada tras ese incidente, ni siquiera de su nombre.**

**-Bueno...siendo así...espero que la cuiden bien...no te preocupes, no diré nada a Hades. De todas formas, ten cuidado, creo que ha empezado a interesarse por la Tierra...no me extrañaría que, de la noche a la mañana, le diese por querer apoderarse de ella y arrebatártela...aunque, Athena, sabes que respeto las decisiones de mi querido esposo...**

**-Tendré cuidado, gracias.**

**-De nada. Ahora lárgate, rápido. Pero antes...prométeme algo Athena...**

**-Dime.**

_ººººº~ººººº_

**-¿Sabéis, Thanatos, Hypnos? Hace tiempo que he estado...digamos, echándole un vistazo a el reino que le ha tocado a Athena.**

**-¿Y qué? Sólo es un reino habitado por seres débiles.**- objetó el dios de pelo plateado.

**-Ignore a mi hermano...por favor, siga.**

**-No, Thanatos tiene razón, es cierto que son seres débiles pero...parece un lugar interesante. Quiero decir, los caballeros esos de Athena, han conseguido derrotar a mi hermano Poseidón y encerrarle...¿cómo pueden tener ese poder? O será que Poseidón es muy débil...**

**-¿Está insinuando que quiere apoderarse de la Tierra?**

**-Exacto.**

**-Ya, y hay que arrebatársela a Athena.**

**-No puede ser muy difícil, esos humanos pueden haber encerrado a Poseidón ya que poseía un cuerpo humano, pero a mi no podrán hacerme ni un rasguño...soy el rey de el inframundo. Sin embargo prefiero esperar...esos humanos parece que quieren enfrentarse a los dioses...**-añadió el dios, con cierto mosqueo.

_ººººº~ººººº_

**-¿Uh?...¿Dónde estoy?**

La niña despertó, se encontraba en un santuario.

**-¿Qué...hago aquí? ¿Cómo me llamo...?**-cerró los ojos fuertemente- **Me duele la cabeza...**

Agotada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y ya no los volvió a abrir hasta que aparecieron ellos...

_ººººº~ººººº_

**-Así que han decidido ponerle por nombre Katharis...me parece buen nombre, significa "puro" en griego...aunque al no saber pronunciarlo muy bien ella dice "kara" bueno, supongo que esta bien.**- rió un poco pero volvió a su tono serio-** Katharis...no, kara...volverá a nacer como un bebé después de 240 años, su cuerpo será el de un bebé, y vosotros, no, los próximos caballeros, tendrán que cuidarla...**

**-Entendido.**

**-Así es como nunca morirá, tal como se lo prometí a Perséfone, así es como será inmortal y seguirá teniendo su cuerpo...y así seguirá siendo...por ello no debe saber ningún caballero nada. Sólo el patriarca, el sumo sacerdote debe saberlo y si acaso algún caballero de oro.**

_**~~~~Continuará~~~~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno, al fin cuelgo el capítulo 2. La verdad es que este describe de forma muy rápida un acontecimiento fundamental en mi fic...no quise explicar demasiado ya que podría dar detalles que revelasen datos de más adelante...

Espero que haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito xD) No me mateis por describir tan poco _

Muchas gracias a .-Hika Sei-. por su review! Fue lo que me ha animado a colgar este capítulo dos ^^ Graciaaaaaaaaaas! Y a todos los demás que me leen (espero que al menos haya alguien más TwT xD) dejen sus reviews por favor, me interesa saber mucho vuestra opinión.

Hasta el proximo capítulo!


End file.
